Although not limited to the use in the railway car, for example, Patent Literature 1 described below discloses a power semiconductor module including two element pairs formed by connecting transistor chips and fly wheel diode (FWD) chips in anti-parallel to each other (see FIGS. 1 and 6 of the literature).
In the power semiconductor module of this type, if collector terminals, emitter terminals, and base terminals in the respective element pairs are electrically connected to one another, the element pairs are connected in parallel. The power semiconductor module can be used as a power semiconductor module having an increased current capacity (sometimes referred to as “parallel application”).